


Love me or Let me Go

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Kryptonian, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Recovery, Red Kryptonite, Romantic Comedy, Smut, asuperandaluthor, mild sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: Supergirl: SuperCorp AU inspired by a Harley Quinn/Joker themeKara and Lena met and instantly knew that the other was their missing piece. Their relationship though was built through lies and manipulation. The relationship soon turning toxic, both lovers punishing the other for the ghosts in their pasts.It's not until Kara, leaves and starts her life over with Lucy Lane. That Lena begins to realize how empty it is without the bubbly blonde. Lena gets clean and stays sober for over two years.. In those years she watched the woman she loved with someone else, and start her life as Supergirl. Moving to National City will Lena and Kara reunite, or have all the bridges between them burnt out?Read to find out ;)





	Love me or Let me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this came to mind because my girlfriend and I are obsessed with Supercorp, and Katie McGrath. As well as Dc Characters. She said she wanted to send some things to Katie and she wanted us to cosplay and well...my mind also went to fanfiction. SO here ya go lovies!
> 
> Comment Below, I hope you love it ^_^

**Characters Inspired By:**

**Kara Danvers- Harley Quinn**

**Alex Danvers- Deadshot**

**Lena Luthor- Joker**

**Maggie Sawyer- Rick Flag**

**Cat Grant- Amanda Willer**

**Lucy Lane- Poison Ivy (Her personality may actually change into the Enchantress tbh) (I ship both xD )**

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"  She was fearless and crazier than him,_

_She was his Queen; and God help anyone who_   _dared_

_disrespect the Queen."_

 

 

**Two Years Ago (National City):**

 

"Hi.. My name is Kara and I am an Addict..And gosh today I just wanted her.. I wanted her body to be close to mine. Because even though we were toxic; I never loved anyone like I loved her. She made me get so tongue tied, yet so angry.. She was a roaring fire that consumed me.. So, now I'm here.. Because I don't want her anymore.. Not like this, not now." The blonde looks down, breathing in deeply as she fidgets with her thick glasses.

Kara hated this side of her, the side that Lena brought out in her.. She bit her lip, whimpering softly even thinking her name made Kara feel weak. The Kryptonian's heart thumping loudly in her ears, hard enough to make Kara have to bite her lip. The blonde attempted to listen to everyone give support to her getting better.. She tried but she was in hero own head. Slowly suffocating.

 

Soon the meeting was over and the Alien was allowed to rush out, waiting outside was all she needed. Alex and her girlfriend were waiting by the curb, Kara's sister stood, her face serious as she looked up at Kara. The short haired brunette, cracked a small smile before calling out to her. "Come here girl." The couple smile wide and hold their arms out for the blonde. Kara wished they were in private so she could zip faster than light over to them; but it didn't stop her from running towards them and hugging them tightly. 

 

"Agh, Kara you're choking us!" Maggie coughs out while hugging back, the woman who often times could be compared to a big puppy dog pulled away, smiling sheepishly.." Sorry guys, didn't mean to use super strength." Kara chuckled anxiously and pushed up her glasses. The older Danvers sister rolled her eyes and smiled endearingly at the Krpytonian 

 

_"_ Come on Pup, lets get you home. Lucy has been driving us mad" She murmurs, she pulled away to grab Maggie's hand giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze of thanks. It often amazed Alex how much Maggie could care for others, yet be such a hardass. The taller of the two pulled Maggie closer as they walked towards the car.. Kara smiled walking behind the two, mentally exhausted from the meeting and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed. With her cat and best friend Lucy. Kara couldn't help but smile, Lucy was her best friend, had been since they were kids, at a Christmas Party Lois and Kal-El threw soon after Kara's arrival to Earth. Honestly the alien didn't know what she would ever do without Lucy. It was Lucy who finally gave her the courage to leave Lena,, after a particularly bad fight between the two. That ended with Lena throwing Kara out of their penthouse. 

 

They got back to the younger woman's loft in no time and Kara scrambled to get out, she had always hated cars. They felt so cramped and smelled so strongly of burning chemicals. It made the blonde dizzy, "I'll see you guys in a few days, I love you both. Thank you.. I promise I will do this." Alex and Maggie both nodded before Maggie spoke gently "Don't feel as if you owe us anything doll, this is all for you." Kara stood the words spoken by the cop, resonating deep within the Kryptionian. Her soft puppy like face, stiffened, the woman's features growing sharper as she nods. The sharpness of her appearance making her appear like a God among Man. With a determined look Kara nods before turning to go into her loft.. The loft smelled of lemon sugar cookies, vanilla and cloves. She couldn't help but smile knowing that that was the smell of Kara and Lucy, the Attorney smelling sweet but spicy, while Kara just constantly smelt of a bakery. The sound of music played in the kitchen, removing her shoes, the alien smirked seeing through the walls that Lucy was dancing to music..in only a shirt and panties, as she made food. Kara used her speed to zap right behind the smaller woman and hug her tightly. The Lawyer jumped letting out a sharp shriek before huffing. "Kara!! Let me go." The small brunette squirmed in toned arms, making Kara's breath hitch. She could feel ever single curve, feeling the warmth and the way Lucy's heart thumped loudly, deep in her gut, turning her insides into molten lava. The Kryptionan lets the other woman go and grinned "Sorry, I just missed you is all. We both have been super busy!" Lucy turned away from the stove and smirked, "Aww did you miss me Baby?" The mixed beauty couldn't help but purr even though she knew that it made the Super squirm. Kara felt her cheeks get hot and she clears her throat, "What's a-a... for um dinner." Kara asks softly biting her lip, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Rao, it felt as if she hadn't eaten in weeks...Even though, Lucy kept the bottomless pit full as much as she could. "I ordered Papa Johns, the pizza is in the oven. Oh, and I got Chinese, I know how much you love your Pot-stickers." she coos before sauntering off, intense blue eyes follow the curvaceous woman's ever movement with a yearning confused look. Ever since they moved to National City and got this place, Kara had begun to feel confused, she no longer saw Lucy as just Lucy.. But as someone who was stunning beyond compare and who made Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El feel good. Every night she came home to Lucy, and every night she felt herself longing.. but of course Lucy did nothing but tease. Lucy liked when people drooled over her. And she wasn't going to do a damn thing until Kara made a move, that much Kara knew.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so you made it to the end! Lol, if y'all enjoyed it definitely leave me a comment :) I love hearing your opinions. 
> 
> BEWARE if you comment Hateful things I will not be afraid to speak my mind. 
> 
> Ta-Ta for now.


End file.
